The Heirs
Detalles thumb|300px|The Heirs *'Título:' 상속자들 / Sangsokjadeul *'Título en inglés:' The Heirs *'Título completo:' 왕관을 쓰려는 자, 그 무게를 견뎌라 – 상속자들 / wangguanoeul sseuryoneun ja, geu mugereul gyondyora (He Who Wishes to Wear the Crown, Endures Its Weight – The Heirs) *'También conocido como:' Inheritors; The Inheritors; Heirs; The One Trying to Wear the Crown, Withstand the Weight – The Heirs; He Who Wears the Crown, Endures Its Weight *'Género:' Romance, Drama, Escolar *'Episodios:' 20 + Especial Navideño *'Cadena:' SBS *'Período de emisión:' 09-Octubre-2013 al 12-Diciembre-2013 *'Horario:' Miércoles y Jueves 21:55 *'Banda Sonora Original:' The Heirs OST * Drama relacionado: Billion Dollar Inheritors (China, 2020) Sinopsis El drama sigue a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, de una élite privilegiada, ya que están preparados para hacerse cargo de los imperios empresariales de sus familias. Estos estudiantes ricos parecen tener todo bajo control, salvo sus vidas amorosas. Kim Tan es el heredero de Grupo Jeguk, enviado a estudiar en el extranjero. En realidad es una forma de exilio, ya que su medio hermano mayor Kim Won planea tomar el negocio familiar. Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos, Kim Tan se encuentra con Cha Eun Sang,una chica de clase baja, quien llegó de Corea en busca de su hermana mayor. En cuanto Kim Tan la conoce se siente atraído por ella, sin darse cuenta de que es la hija del ama de llaves de su familia. Cuando estaba comprometido por cuestiones de negocios con Rachel Yoo se da cuenta de que el se siente atraído por Chan Eun Sang, su corazón se debate entre el amor y el deber. Mientras tanto el hermanastro de Rachel Yoo, Choi Young Do, heredero del imperio hotelero Zeus, trata de destruir la vida escolar de Cha Eun Sang para disgustar a Kim Tan pero sin darse cuenta se empieza a enamorar de ella. Aún así, ¿La heredera de la pobreza, Eun Sang, podrá dejar de lado su problema social y triunfar en la vida(escolar y social)?, ¿Podrá el heredero ilegítimo, Kim Tan, quedarse con el negocio familiar (Grupo Jeguk) en vez de su hermano Kim Won?, Y ¿Quién se ganará el corazón de Cha Eun Sang, Kim Tan o Young Do? Reparto *Lee Min Ho como Kim Tan (Heredero del Grupo Jeguk) **Jung Chan Woo como Kim Tan (Joven) **Jun Jin Seo como Kim Tan (Niño) *Park Shin Hye como Cha Eun Sang *Kim Woo Bin como Choi Young Do (Heredero del Imperio Hotelero Zeus) **Yang Hyun Mo como Choi Young Do (Joven) *Kim Ji Won como Rachel Yoo (RS International) Estudiantes *Kang Min Hyuk como Yoon Chan Young (Hijo del Secretario Yoon) *Krystal como Lee Bo Na (Heredera de Mega Entertainment) *Kang Ha Neul como Lee Hyo Shin (Heredero del Procurador general Lee Chang Hyuk) *Park Hyung Sik como Jo Myung Soo (Heredero de la firma de abogados Seungri) *Jun Soo Jin como Kang Ye Sol (Heredera del Gangnam Room Salons) *Jo Yoon Woo como Joon Young Personas cercanas a Kim Tan *Choi Jin Hyuk como Kim Won (Medio hermano mayor) *Kim Sung Ryung como Han Ki Ae (Madre) *Jung Dong Hwan como Kim Nam Yoon (Padre) *Park Joon Geum como Jung Ji Sook (Esposa del padre) Personas cercanas a Eun Sang *Kim Mi Kyung como Park Hee Nam (Madre) *Yoon Jin Seo como Cha Eun Seok / Estela (Hermana mayor - Cameo) Otros *Im Joo Eun como Jun Hyun Jo *Choi Won Young como Secretario Yoon Jae Ho (Padre de Chan Young) *Yoon Son Ha como Esther Lee (Madre de Rachel) *Choi Jin Ho como Yoo Dong Wook (Padre de Choi Young Do) *Choi Ji Na como Yoo Kyung Ran (Madre de Choi Young Do) *Seo Yi Sook como Madre de Hyo Shin *Choi Eun Kyung como Madre de Kang Ye Sol *Ra Mi Ran como Madre de Jo Myung Soo Apariciones especiales *Kim Hee Chul como MC del programa musical (Ep. 4) *VIXX como ellos mismos (Ep. 4) *BTOB como ellos mismos Ep. 4) *2EYES como ellas mismos (Ep. 4) *Wang Ji Won como Yang Da Kyung (cita a ciegas de Kim Won) (Ep. 17-19-20) *Lee Hyun Jin como Hermano de Lee Bo Na (Ep. 19) *Jung Ga Ram como Estudiante Producción *'Compañía Productora:' Hwa&Dam Pictures (화앤담픽쳐스); Dramafever *'Jefe de Producción:' Choi Moon Suk *'Productor:' Yoon Ha Rim (윤하림) *'Director:' Kang Shin Hyo *'Guionista:' Kim Eun Sook (김은숙) Reconocimientos *'2014 Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN:' Actriz a la excelencia por miniserie (Park Shin Hye) * 2014 50 Seoul International Awards: Drama Coreano Excepcional * 2014 Baeksang Arts Awards: Actriz más popular (Park Shin Hye) * 2014 Soompi Awards: Mejor OST Lee Chang Min por Moment * 2013 Dramafever Awards (USA): Mejor Actriz (Park Shin Hye) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio al Mejor actor de Corea (Lee Min Ho) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a Mejor Actor en un drama especial (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la excelencia en un drama especial (Park Shin Hye) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio al Mejor Vestido (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja (Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a las 10 Mejores Estrellas (Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye y Kim Woo Bin) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Kang Min Hyuk, Choi Jin Hyuk y Kim Ji Won) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a Actriz Especial en un drama (Kim Sung Ryung) *'2013 Korean Updates Awards:' Mejor Actor (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 Korean Updates Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Park Shin Hye) *'2013 Korean Updates Awards:' Pareja Favorita (Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye) *'2013 Korean Updates Awards:' Gran Awards-Daesang por Drama (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 Korean Updates Awards:' Drama del Año *'2013 Baidu Music Awards:' Mejor Actor de Asia (Lee Min Ho) *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards:' Premio actriz más popular (Park Shin Hye) *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards:' Premio actor más popular (Kim Woo Bin) *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Secundaria (Mini-Series) (Kim Mi Kyung) Audiencia Fuente:TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Curiosidades * El drama está inspirado en una fusión entre Gossip Girl y Boys Over Flowers. * Jung Yong Hwa, después de confirmar su participación en el drama The Heirs junto a Park Shin Hye y Lee Min Ho, tuvo que salir del proyecto debido a la gira mundial de CNBLUE, una gira en Japón. Después se le realizó una entrevista preguntándole el "¿Por qué?" y dijo que él realmente no quería el papel de un estudiante de secundaria y que además se sentía incómodo con respecto a los rumores de un romance con la actriz Park Shin Hye. * Es la segunda vez que Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye trabajan juntos, la primera vez fue en la marca de Etude House. * Park Shin Hye trabajó anteriormente con Kim Sung Ryung en You're Beautiful. * Los actores Park Shin Hye, Lee Hyun Jin y Kang Min Hyuk ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Heartstrings. * Park Shin Hye y Jung Dong Hwan ya habían trabajado juntos en Tree of Heaven. * Es la segunda vez que Lee Min Ho y Kim Mi Kyung trabajan juntos, la primera fue en Faith. * Anteriormente, Kim Woo Bin y Jun Soo Jin ya habían trabajando juntos en el drama School 2013. * Es la segunda vez que Kim Ji Won, Kim Woo Bin y Kang Ha Neul trabajan juntos; la primera fue en el drama To the Beautiful You * Es la segunda vez que Kim Ji Won y Krystal trabajan juntas; la primera fue en High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged. *Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye, Kang Min Hyuk y Kim Ji Won viajaron a los Ángeles (California) el 3 de septiembre, regresaron a Corea y terminaron de grabar las escenas en una semana. * La casa de Kim Tan (Lee Min Ho) en L.A. es la misma utilizada en la película Taken 3", o más conocida como "Búsqueda Implacable 3". Es la casa del padrastro de Kim, quien es la hija de Bryan Mills. * Lee Min Ho utilizó 40 abrigos en diferentes escenas para este drama. * El primer beso de Park Shin Hye y Lee Min Ho se tardó más de 3 horas en grabar, y también ocurrió algo similar con los abrazos que se dieron. * El tercer beso entre Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye (capítulo 16), fue una sorpresa para la actriz, ya que el director insistió a Min Ho besar a Shin Hye. La actriz dijo: "Me sorprendió mucho", "Durante esa escena del beso, me agarré de la camisa de Lee Min Ho.". Mientras, Min Ho dijo: "Yo lamento que nadie le dijera a Park Shin Hye. Por lo general, a las actrices se les da una idea de lo que va a pasar. Así que creo Park Shin Hye fue sorprendida con la guardia baja por la forma en que pasó." * En el episodio 4 Lee Boo Na (Krystal) canta parte de la canción de Lee Hong Gi, (I'm Saying) el cual es parte del OST del drama. * En el episodio 4 aparece Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior, VIXX y BTOB. * En el capítulo 5, mientras Eun Sang se encuentra en su trabajo de medio tiempo, se puede escuchar la canción "Superman" de Joe Brooks. * En el episodio 8, mientras Young Do está pensando en Eun Sang, MyungSoo reproduce la canción "Aftermath" de ZE:A. * En el episodio 11 cuando Kim Tan llega al campamento, se logra escuchar la canción "INCONSOLABLE" del grupo estadounidense BACKSTREET BOYS. * En un episodio se pudo escuchar "Story of my life" de los británicos One Direction. * En el episodio 9 cuando Esther Lee está en una sesión de fotos, se puede escuchar la canción de Bruno Mars "Treasure". * En el capítulo 12, cuando Esther Lee tiene una presentación en un campo de golf, se puede escuchar la canción de "Rolling In The Deep" de la cantautora británica Adele. * En el episodio 13 cuando Cha Eun Sang esta hablando con su jefe, se puede escuchar la canción 17 de Avril Lavigne. * En el capitulo 15, Choi Young Do menciona a HyunA y a Suzy. * En el capítulo 15, cuando Lee Bo Na y Yoon Chan Young realizan una fiesta de reconciliación, se puede escuchar en el fondo la canción "Titanium" de David Guetta ft. Sia. * Durante uno de los episodios de Navidad se pudo escuchar la canción "Underneath The Tree" de la cantante americana Kelly Clarkson, canción que había sido lanzada hacía tan solo 1 semana, como el primer sencillo navideño de la ex- American Idol y recién nombrada "novia de América". * En el drama My Love From the Star, en el episodio 5 aparecen los niños Jun Joon Hyuk y Park Seo Yun haciendo una parodia de Kim Tan y Cha Eun Sang cuando pequeños. * La película Heirs From Another Star fue acusada de plagio entre una combinación de My Love From the Star y The Heirs, esto fue negado por el productor de la película. * El grupo WINNER hizo una parodia de este drama en su programa WINNER TV. * Lee Tae Min y Bang Min Ah hicieron una parodia de este drama para los premios SBS Gayo Daejun 2013. * Lu Han y Z.Tao hicieron una parodia de este drama en EXO Show Time. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *'Noticias:' http://news.donga.com/Enter/3/0901/20130329/54058048/4 http://daniel88.tistory.com/644 http://www.hankyung.com/news/app/newsview.php?aid=201304045859q http://www.asiatoday.co.kr/news/view.asp?seq=821453 Galería The HeirsSBS2013-1.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-2.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-3.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-4.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-5.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-6.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-7.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-8.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-9.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-10.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-11.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-12.jpg The_HeirsSBS2013-13.jpg The HeirsSBS2013-15.jpg The HeirsSBS2013-17.jpg The heirss.jpg The_Heirs.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2013 Categoría:SBS Categoría:Escolar Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Drama Categoría:Juvenil Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios